Miss Love in love?
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: Anderson is now in TNA. What happens when he save Miss Love from the Beautiful People? Find out. (might not continue)


I do not own Anderson or Miss Love. I am glad Mr. Anderson is back in wrestling, even TNA. I will be watching that more for now on.

Angelina Love / Mr. Anderson _  
Angelina Love was back in TNA. She attacked Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky after they faced Awesome Kong and Hamada. She was furious for being replace by Lacey Von Erich. So she turned on the Beautiful People. Now, it was Pay Per View TNA Genesis; she didn't have a match, but was there to watch the matches there even the Knockout matches.

A. Love --;; What the hell!?

After the PPV, A. Love was about to leave the building when she had bump into someone when she turned the corner. She was in a short shirt and skirt. She looked at who had bumped into her and raised her eyebrow at him. She waited for an excuse for him to bump into her like that. The person that happens to bump into her was the newly sign TNA Wrestler and his name happens to be Misssterrr Anderson! (wait for it) Anderson!! He had a white shirt and blue jeans on. He looked at the person that he happens to bump into. He smirked at her. She glared at him, still waiting for the excuse for him. After a few seconds of quietness, Mr. Anderson decided to talk.

Mr. Anderson "What? Cat got your tongue? Can't speak?"

A. Love smirked and looked at Anderson. She put her hair behind her shoulder before speaking.

A. Love --;; You have no right to speak to me like that. New or old. Don't matter to me, but when I am around, you will respect me, got it?

She poke at his chest with her index finger. Anderson raised an eyebrow then smirked.

Mr. Anderson "I see that you don't know who I am right? Right. I am the newly sign TNA Star, Misssterrr Anderson and I....wait....Anderson! I didn't get your name though."

A. Love backed up as Anderson taunted. A. Love looked at him. She got bored with his talking. She licked her lips then said,

A. Love --;; Right, like I care about your name. You don't need to know mine. Now if you can just move out of my way, I'll be leaving now.

Anderson stood there for a second then moved. She walked past him and left. Anderson watched her. He smirked. He wonder who she was. So he asked someone and they told him her name. A. Love got to her car and put her bags in the trunk then got in the driver's side. She sat in the car for a bit; thinking. Thinking of the way Anderson talked to her. She smirked. She thought he as but, but not going to let him or others know. She shook her head and went to the hotel.

Anderson went to his car with his bags. He put the bags in the trunk when he got to his car. Then he got in. He started the car and went to the same hotel as Miss Love. On the way there, he thought about A. Love. He thought she was hot. He got no wife or girlfriend. Maybe he can hook up with her. But he isn't sure how she acts in the ring nor out. The little meeting back there wasn't nothing. He will see her again soon.

The next day, Anderson left the hotel to go to the Impact Zone. A. Love went there, too. Some other TNA stars were there, too. Anderson saw Kevin Nash, Angle, Eric Young and others that he could be friends with. In the meeting room, Anderson saw on a steel chair and looked around. He saw the Knockouts. He knows some of them like, Traci Brooks, Tara; which he knew her as Victoria from WWE, Christy Hemme, Sarita and....Angelina Love. He smirked when he saw her. She caught his stare and rolled her eyes. She talked to a Knockout that he didn't know. He sighed and listen to Eric Bischoff and Hogan. When he heard his name being called, he looked at Eric Bischoff and listen to him.

Eric Bischoff -- I want you to save a Knockout.

Anderson smirked and looked over at A. Love. She didn't look at him. He looked back at Eric.

Eric Bischoff -- I want you to save Angelina Love from Lacey, Madison and Velvet Sky.

Anderson looked at the three girls that Eric pointed to. He nodded and looked at Eric.

Mr. Anderson "It be my pleasure."

Anderson looked at A. Love again and she was looking at him then turned away. After the meeting, Anderson went back to the hotel. Everyone else did, too. Thursday they will be in Orlando, Florida. 


End file.
